Perks of having a daughter
by hypokrios
Summary: Being the Hokage is a difficult job. It's stressful, tiring, and has a lot of paperwork. Luckily, there's a beautiful fucktoy of a daughter available for stress release. She even cleans up and swallows her father's jizz! Life's good, dattebayo! LEMON NarutotoxHimawari Incest DubCon


Himawari blinked thrice in rapid succession as she heard her orders.

"What the hell!", she blurted, almost shouting at the person, who was both her father and her military commander.

Naruto fixed her with a look from under his Kage hat, that made her jump.

Her soft, shapely boobs jiggled slightly as she gulped. His eyes followed their sexy motion, even as they roved over her delectable body, clad in fishnet under a figure-hugging sky blue yukata. He carefully arranged the papers in the file he was just reading. He closed it and set it to a side on his desk. He inclined his head slightly, deep in thought.

...Thinking whether he should bend her over his desk and take her now, or wait till his official business with her had concluded.

He paused, then reiterated his first statement to her.

"Boruto is a flight risk."

"Oh hell no!", Himawari announced, crossing her arms under her chest, pushing up her melon-sized boobs slightly. "I can't believe this!"

She glared at him. "You're on this just because he raped Aunt Hanabi. Where he sticks his cock doesn't decide something like _that_!"

Naruto sighed. The incident his hot, sexy, daughter- _whom-he-just-wanted-to-slam-onto-his-desk-and-fuck-till-she-lost-consciousness_ had been referring to had taken place a fortnight ago. His sister-in-law had come over, and Boruto had taken a chance to fuck her silly in his room. They discovered it only when she had been missing for over an hour, and when they found her with her nephew's cock impaled in her tight, flowing pussy.

She had been covered in cum with a goofy smile on her face. The look on her face told her family that she had been in slut heaven. The state of her clothes skin also told that it had started off as non-consensual, and ended as anything but.

" _That_ has no bearing on this. Anyway, you do know, right, that I can simply order you? You are under my command."

"B-But you can't just-jus-"

He fixed her with an icy glare that made her freeze. She saw in that glare the fact that the man in front of her wasn't just her father, but also the Nanadaime Hokage, and a war hero. A person who had taken on the responsibility to do anything for the village with no thought to personal damage the moment he accepted the Hokage hat.

She slumped as her resistance left her. If her brother was a flight risk, then they had to bind him to the village. If the Hokage had told this to her, it meant that ties of blood wouldn't cut it anymore...

"What do I have to do? And why?"

Naruto massaged the point on his forehead where a headache was blossoming. It was times like this when he understood his teacher Jiraiya's motivation to anything he could to avoid the position of responsibility the seat of a Kage was. He had to do anything he could for the good of the village. Keeping the bad guys out, keeping the good guys in, keeping the good guys from going over to the bad guys...

He had to use any means necessary to achieve the best possible outcome for his village, no matter personal costs.

For the good of the village.

It may be distasteful.

But it had to be done.

 _...At least the jobs has it's benefits_.

He feasted his eyes on his daughter's form as he laid out the requirements.

Himawari nodded her head listening to her father's orders.

Outwardly she kept a mask of tacit loyalty and professionalism up, as befitted a ninja, but was reeling inside. What she was supposed to do... She hadn't ever thought it would come to this.

Her own brother...

She had to lure him, her own brother to bind him to the village.

 _Lure_ meaning to...well...

To fuck, suck, and whore herself to her own blood. That would be the cost of his continued loyalty. They couldn't afford for it to get out that the Hokage's son wasn't completely loyal to the village. They had an image to maintain.

They couldn't afford the common populace to know that their Kage's son-and a very skilled shinobi at that- was not loyal enough, but if the no one knew that the Kage's daughter was whored to the Kage's son; her own brother; an investment to keep him loyal; in effect, it was fine, right?

Right?

 _Right_.

She knew she could do what was asked of her.

After all, how different could doing her father be from doing the brother.

Naruto concluded the briefing.

He waved his hand, signalling his ANBU guards to give him privacy and leave. They darted from the shadows before flickering away.

Himawari stiffened at this motion, not afraid of the guards' sudden appearance, but apprehensive of what their exit meant for her.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and tore her yukata off, revealing her in all her sexy fishnet-clad glory.

She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath it. She was forbidden from wearing it. In her father's words, _'I can't have anything concealing my daughter's alluring figure any more than is absolutely needed to maintain her public image of modesty.'_ He had then winked. _'After all, a slut in private is still a slut'_

"No... tou-san... I-"

He ignored his daughter's whimpers and began fondling her breasts through the netting. He smirked to himself at his luck in getting such a hot daughter he could fuck to his heart's content, and who couldn't do anything aboult it.

Perks of being a Hokage, he thought.

 _All the bitches in the village_... He smirked. _All my own cum-dumpsters_.

His cock started to harden through the contact with his daughter. He let go of her breasts almost reluctantly and lifted her up by the underside of her legs such that her tight, hot ass was level with his erection, and she was forced to lean on him. He dry-humped his daughter with his massive cock, which was now visible due to his erection.

She moaned slightly at the feel of her father's cock grinding against her partially covered pussy, which was now leaking it's juices due to her arousal. Her nipples hardened lightly, and the dusky pink shade of her areola stood out against her pale, creamy skin, even through the fishnet mesh covering her beautiful, curvaceous body. She shifted herself, allowing better contact for her father's cock to rub against her wet, warm pussy.

He rapidly spun her around and threw her onto the desk, running a chakra-coated finger along the mesh covering her heaving breasts, all the way from her slender neck to her quivering pussy.

The mesh fell apart under the wind chakra, leaving Himawari completely exposed under Naruto's towering form.

He smirked as she looked up at him with a wide eyed expression.

 _Awww... She's_ so _cute_...

His smirk curled into a lustful grin as he pulled his massive cock out

 _Makes me want to fuck her..._


End file.
